custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Diugn
Diugn is an ex-prisoner of the Pit and current Governor of the kingdom of Xianori. Biography Diugn associated with Zyglak from early in his life and was considered kindred by them. He was able to organize the species into an army and used them for conquest. Whole societies fell before Diugn's might over the centuries, and his Zyglak became infamous for their eagerness to cause as much destruction as possible during their campaigns. Eventually, members of Diugn's army became involved in the murder of all but one member of the Toa Cordak, and because of this, the Order of Mata Nui finally decided to intervene. Diugn was caught and condemned to the Pit as punishment for his Zyglak's crimes. In the Pit, Diugn met another prisoner named Hukna, and they became good friends. Diugn remained imprisoned for thousands of years until the Great Cataclysm shattered the dome of the Pit and released the prisoners out into the ocean. He swam out and was subsequently mutated by the waters into his current state. Diugn was able to make contact a tribe of Zyglak and made them loyal to him. He also had an informant in Mahri Nui, Kuruk, who kept him updated on current developments in exchange for protection outside of the city. Old Grievances Diugn did not integrate into Spherus Magna society, preferring to lead a solitary life with his Zyglak. One day the legendary Manauhk appeared before him asking for his and his army's help to defend the city of Metru Magna in a future attack. The entity also shared a vision of the future: if Diugn helped defend the city, he would open the opportunity to rule a beautiful kingdom in the future. Diugn accepted Manauhk's offer. Diugn and his army went to Metru Magna, and the enemy force to fight made its appearance: the Alpha Being Mersny with an army of monstrosities. After a fierce fight, Diugn ordered a withdrawal and regrouped with Manauhk and his allies in a camp. Soon, Mersny's army attacked the camp. Thanks to the help of Deriahk, Pakark, and Vilrohk, the fight ended with a victory. Meanwhile, Mersny was defeated and killed in Metru Magna by his brother Vavakx, resulting in a definitive victory. After the threat was over, Manauhk thanked Diugn and gave him a gift: Cronuk's Staff. The Glare of Chaos Diugn entered the Spherus Magna Council and made alliances with several Senators to gain power in the organization. Around this time, Diugn was contacted by a presence in Cronuk's Staff: Diguxx, a prisoner of the Pit. Diguxx said he saw the future and promised Diugn that if he followed his advice, he would become the Governor of the kingdom of Xianori. Diugn accepted the offer and used the information in Diguxx's visions for his own benefit. Eventually, Diugn discovered corruption in the Spherus Magna Council. Advised by Diguxx, Diugn left clues for the truth to be discovered by others. Diguxx also predicted that Turaga Koved was destined to become President of the Council, information that Diugn shared with the Prefect Eukar of the Skakdi. Rebellion Over the next few months, the corruption of the Spherus Magna Council began to negatively affect Xianori, and Diguxx summoned Diugn to his prison to discuss the next phases of his plan. Diugn, questioning Diguxx's true intentions, refused on continuing working with him. Because of this, Diguxx stripped Diugn of Cronuk's Staff, erased parts of his memory, and teleported him back to Metru Magna. Diugn continued with his plan to become Governor of Xianori and met with Eukar to negotiate an alliance. Eukar had dispatched Deriahk to stop Koved, and interrogated Diugn about the origin of his predictions. With his memories about Diguxx erased, Diugn could only remember parts; however, he warned that Deriahk's life was in danger. Eukar informed Deriahk immediately, saving his life. Grateful for his role in saving Deriahk, Eukar finally agreed to make a deal with Diugn and ensure that he secured the position of Governor, in exchange for his unconditional help to stop the newly elected President Koved. After the events of the Rebellion in Xianori, the Spherus Magna Council succeeded in annexing the kingdom as part of its confederation and, with Eukar's intervention, Diugn was elected as its Governor. He initiated reforms, abolishing the powers of the Magistrate of Xianori and granting greater equity to the residents of the kingdom. Although the majority of the population received his leadership well, the nobility tried to resist his reforms. Diugn only had to remind the nobles about the massacres of the Rebellion to keep them under control. Abilities and Traits Diugn appears at first sight as someone polite and kind. Despite his reputation, he has no real hostility towards other beings. Diugn pays special attention to his personal appearance and has a keen sense of humor. Following his exposure to the mutagen of the Pit, Diugn was mutated into an aquatic creature. Manauhk eventually gave him the ability to breathe air as well as water, making him amphibious. Mask and Tools Diugn wears thick protective armor. He also wears the Great Mask of Biomechanics, which gives him the power to control and influence technology. The mask fused to his face after being mutated but retains its powers. Diugn owns a personal arsenal with various weapons and tools. Army Diugn commands an army of Zyglak. His second in command and bodyguard is the Zyglak Zkkaa. Since his appointment as Governor of Xianori, Diugn keeps a Kardas Wyvern as a pet, named Nuala. Trivia *As of 2015, Diugn is considered Diebeq5b's Self-MOC. Bionicle News Series Category:Pit Prisoner Category:Zyglak